There are a wide variety of applicator tools, such as cable terminating presses, for terminating electrical connectors to multi-conductor cables. Many such tools are hand tools for field use. These tools are used to perform operations ranging from simply crimping a terminal onto the end of a conductor wire to mass termination of a plurality of insulation piercing terminals in a connector to the conductors of a multi-conductor flat cable. Of course, the latter applications require considerable terminating forces.
One application area for such tools is in conjunction with convenience outlet assemblies for electrical wiring in certain buildings. Specifically, in frame structures, such as houses, electrical wiring is located behind wall panels, such as dry wall panels. Conventionally, the wiring is deployed prior to mounting the wall panels to the framing studs. Wall or outlet boxes are secured to the studs by nails or screws at predetermined locations prior to mounting the dry wall panels, with the positions of the boxes being marked and holes being cut in the panels. Thereafter, outlets, switches and other components are attached to the wiring and positioned within the outlet boxes, and face plates then are assembled to the front of the boxes.
Multifunctional convenience outlet assemblies for so-called intelligent wiring systems presently are being proposed. An intelligent wiring system may include both power conductors and data or signal conductors, for instance. Wiring for such systems has been provided by a hybrid ribbon or flat cable suitable for use in the intelligent wiring system.
It has become conventional for convenience outlet assemblies deployed with intelligent wiring systems to include a mounting bracket secured to a framing stud. A cable tap assembly is attachable to the flat ribbon cable. The cable tap assembly is mountable at the rear of a mounting box which is part of or separate from the mounting bracket. The cable tap assembly includes a plurality of insulation piercing terminals and a clamp, such as a plate, for clamping the flat ribbon cable and forcing the cable into insulation piercing termination with the terminals. An example of such a cable tap assembly is shown in application Ser. No. 082,216, filed Jun. 24, 1993, which is assigned to the assignee of this invention and which is incorporated herein by reference.
Hand operated tools are presently used for terminating the conductors of the hybrid ribbon cable to the insulation piercing terminals on the cable tap assembly. An example of such a tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,051 to Folk et al, dated Oct. 6, 1992. This patent addresses some of the problems in applying cable tap assemblies to hybrid ribbon cables, such as the need to maneuver in close quarters, in applying full support and backup for the terminals and in applying sufficient pressure to effect the desired termination without undue tool deflection.
However, problems still continue to present themselves in this area of terminating cable tap assemblies to flat cable such as the hybrid ribbon cable in intelligent wiring systems. The problems continue to revolve around the relative massiveness and awkward nature of the cable tap assemblies, particularly in close quarters. It simply is very difficult to precisely position the assemblies within the tool or press. This invention is directed to solving further problems in applicator tools of the character described and to satisfying the continuing need for an improved cable terminating press.